The present invention relates generally to overhead lifting of freight trailer containers, and more particularly relates to the structure of lifting supports provided on the container body assemblies.
Roadway trailer containers and other containerized freight which are loaded onto railroad or even ship transport using overhead lifting cranes have required the construction of the container body itself to withstand the overhead lifting load. When the crane is coupled to couplers on the top of the container, the coupler structures have required the container construction to provide extensive framework to distribute the load from the four coupled "top pick points" provided on the roof of the container. Conventionally, the top pick points or lifting coupler structures have required projection and reinforcement within the body of the container which reduces the available freight volume. The present invention eliminates the foregoing disadvantages.